Can You Just Pikmin Out?
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: A bunch of Pikmin need help from the wild enemies that dare to attack them on the Garden of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we resucing the Pikmin again?" Silver the Hedgehog asked as he had a container filled with supplies for them, with him and several others being at the Garden of Hope.

"It's so that they don't have to worry about the creatures trying to eat them," R.O.B. interjected as he was firing his lasers at the Burrowing Snagrets that kept popping out of the ground.

"Yeah! We have to make sure the Pikmin are fit to survive such dangerous conditions!" The female Wii Fit Trainer with the blue shirt proclaimed as she was using her balanced fighting style to fight back against the annoying Aristocrab.

Silver groaned, using his psychic power to freeze the other enemies of the Pikmin. "Why couldn't we just go to the Distant Planet instead...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Did we rescue the Pikmin?"

"I'm most certain that we did."

"I feel in my balancing that we likely did."

"Well I'm going to check just to be sure." Silver said as he started counting the Pikmin that were with them. "You always want to make sure than none of them gets left behind!"

ROB and the Wii Fit Trainer exchanged glances with each other as Silver was quick to use his psychic to regroup the Pikmin who just wanted to run off and be migrane inducing annoyances.

"Does he always do this?"

"Trust me, you don't know this psychic hedgehog the way that I do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did we rescue the Pikmin?" Silver asked while having his hands wrapped behind his quills. "Please tell me we did."

"I'm most certain that we did." R.O.B. interluded while looking through his electronic scanners. "There's no possible way that we could have forgotten a single 1."

"I feel in my balancing that we likely did." Wii Fit Trainer said as she was doing exercising with a variety of different colored Pikmin who were copying her every move. "They always need a good stretch every moment to stay perfectly restored!"

"Well I'm going to check just to be sure." Silver said as he started counting the Pikmin that were with them. "You always want to make sure than none of them gets left behind!"

ROB and the Wii Fit Trainer exchanged glances with each other as Silver was quick to use his psychic to regroup the Pikmin who just wanted to run off and be migrane inducing annoyances.

"Does he always do this?" WiiFit Trainer asked with her hands on her hips.

ROB shook his metal head while rotating his robotic arms. "Trust me, you don't know this psychic hedgehog the way that I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did we rescue the Pikmin?" Silver asked while having his hands wrapped behind his quills. "Please tell me we did."

"I'm most certain that we did." R.O.B. interluded while looking through his electronic scanners. "There's no possible way that we could have forgotten a single 1."

"I feel in my balancing that we likely did." Wii Fit Trainer said as she was doing exercising with a variety of different colored Pikmin who were copying her every move. "They always need a good stretch every moment to stay perfectly restored!"

"Well I'm going to check just to be sure." Silver said as he started counting the Pikmin that were with them. "You always want to make sure than none of them gets left behind!"

ROB and the Wii Fit Trainer exchanged glances with each other as Silver was quick to use his psychic to regroup the Pikmin who just wanted to run off and be migrane inducing annoyances.

"Does he always do this?" WiiFit Trainer asked with her hands on her hips.

ROB shook his metal head while rotating his robotic arms. "Trust me, you don't know this psychic hedgehog the way that I do."

"Well good news, it looks like they're all accounted for!" Silver exclaimed with his arms extended. "Now we don't have to worry about-"

ROB and the Wiifit Trainer pointed forward in unison as Silver turned around, screaming to see a variety of enemies eating the Pikmin as the anthropomorphic mammal used his psychic to send them away, with the oddball Smashers joining in to save the remaining Pikmin that weren't killed.


End file.
